


Austrian Villas and Nearly Disastrous Events

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s05e15 Full Disclosure, F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-24
Updated: 2006-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "One rumor about you on your knees or your back never goes away."





	Austrian Villas and Nearly Disastrous Events

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

He had been her companion most of the evening, which was definitely fine with her. She did not want to be sandwiched between the newlywed Zieglers. Andi was in a rut about something and Toby chased after her and lavished her with love and attention. CJ just rolled her eyes; she had lost her best friend. One thing she was sure of…Andi did not intend to let the friendship continue. She was a jealous woman and gave CJ much scorn wrapped in a smile. Toby didn’t seem to notice. CJ shrugged her shoulders and left the couple to their own devices. She went to the bar and ordered a glass of white wine. He came to stand beside her, ordering club soda and orange.

“Claudia Cregg, right?”

She turned to look at him and smiled.

“Good evening Senator. It’s CJ.”

He shook her hand as they were both handed drinks.

“You look absolutely amazing.” He said.

“This old thing.” She laughed. “Thank you. The tuxedo does wonders for you.”

“I must admit that even I was shocked by how handsome I look.”

CJ laughed aloud, covering her mouth when she felt she was too loud. John smiled, taking her hand away from her mouth.

“Don’t you dare? You have a beautiful laugh. Women don’t laugh like they used to.”

“This town isn’t conducive to much laughter.”

“Are you kidding? I guess you’ve never sat through a session of Congress.”

“No.” CJ shook her head laughing.

“You're missing out. It varies between Masterpiece Theatre and Barnum and Bailey.”

“I'm sure.”

John offered his arm and CJ took it. They walked out onto the deck; he lit her cigarette.

“So Senator, what brings you to this shindig?” 

“Emily’s List did a lot for my campaign. You did a lot for my campaign Claudia.”

“I just did my job. And really, it’s CJ.”

“I'm sorry but CJ evokes thoughts of a girl in holey overalls and pigtails. You are all woman; Claudia suits you.”

She blushed a bit, trying to hide it behind her wineglass. John was undressing her with his eyes. She looked amazing in a fire engine red gown with one shoulder strap and a healthy split up her leg. Her auburn hair was pulled up, exposing her long neck. Wearing heels didn’t seem to bother her at all, though it made her tower over every woman in the room and some men.

“Why are you so adamant about CJ?” he asked.

“Not adamant, I just like it.” 

“My name is not Claudia, its Claudia Jean. So CJ works better.”

“So do you want me to not call you Claudia?”

“What do you want me to say?” she asked laughing. “You're baiting me Senator.”

“I just want to see you laugh. I may be baiting myself. Can I get you another drink?”

“As long as it’s something stronger. It’s that kind of night.”

“How about Jack and Coke?”

“Are you trying to intoxicate me?” she put her hand on his forearm.

“Depends on how fun you are when you're drunk. I’ll be right back Claudia…don’t move.”

“I won't.”

***

It was after nearly two hours of flirty conversation and at least four Jack and Cokes that the charismatic Senator invited the PR director up to his suite for a late dinner.

“Oh I don’t know.” She replied.

“What? You don’t know if you like to eat.”

“I love to eat.”

“Then come up and eat with me.” he whispered, his breath warm on her neck.

“Senator…”

“What? Nothing has to happen that shouldn’t.”

“I'm not entirely sure…”

Suddenly, they were standing and making their way back inside the party. CJ looked around, tried to connect with someone who knew her. Her eyes connected with Toby and she pleaded with him. Andi was beside him; she looked pissed. He turned away from CJ.

“Senator…”

The way he kissed her made CJ’s knees weak while at the same time sending a cold shiver down her spine.

“You're trembling. I can warm you up Claudia.”

“I'm just not sure this is a good idea.”

They were walking again, heading toward the lobby and the elevators.

“No one has to know…we’re two consenting adults. I've wanted to get to know you better for over a year now.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm. How could any man not think you're beautiful? A blind man could see your beauty. Who wouldn’t want to put you up on a pedestal?”

He pressed the up button, stroking his hand down CJ’s back. She felt the ice course through her veins again.

“Um, I'm actually here with someone. What if they look for me?”

“We won't be long.”

“But dinner…”

“Shh.”

He pulled her onto the elevator, quieting her protests with passionate kisses. She began to surrender when the elevator door pushed open.

“Senator?”

“I'm a bit busy.” His voice was clipped as he turned to the intruder. His face immediately changed. “Leo.”

“The minority leader needs to speak to you.”

“My friend and I are getting ready…”

“No John, your job is important. Go.”

“I don’t think the minority leader will take no for an answer.” Leo said.

The Senator stepped out of the elevator with his female companion.

“I don’t know how long I'm going to be.” He said. “Will you stay?”

She looked hard at him, and then stole a glance at the other man watching the exchange.

“I have to go home, I'm sorry. Goodnight Senator.”

John nodded, walking away. CJ leaned on the wall by the elevator, closed her eyes and exhaled.

“Are you alright?” Leo asked.

CJ just held up her hand. She needed a few minutes to gather herself before she could get the hell out of there. If she tried to run now she was sure she would hit the ground. Her heart beat too fast and she had trouble catching her breath. Leo could see she was distressed; he led her to one of the couches in the lobby. Then he went off and got her a bottle of water.

“Thank you.” She barely whispered and made no effort to open the water.

“Are you sure you are not going to be ill?” he asked.

“I'm not at all sure.” CJ shook her head.

“It would be a real shame if you puked on such a pretty dress. I can have them bring you a bucket.”

“I have enough sense not to puke in the lobby of one of the city’s best hotels, Mr., Mr.…who are you?”

“Leo McGarry.”

“Oh dear God.”

“What?”

“You're Secretary of Labor.” CJ said.

“I am.”

“I am not John Hoynes’ mistress. I didn’t even want…I feel like a fool.”

“Please don’t. You're not the first woman who fell for a man’s charms. Though I seem to be immune, John Hoynes is definitely charming.”

“He is married.”

“Yeah.”

“Well I don’t care what you think; I'm not that kind of woman. I don’t go around sleeping with married men.”

“I don’t think anything CJ. And even if you did, I would certainly have no right to judge you.”

“How did you know my name?” CJ asked. She finally opened the water bottle, taking down half in one gulp.

“You're an insider; I've seen you around. You work for the woman’s organization with the funny name.”

“Emily’s List. The name isn’t very peculiar.”

“Yeah, that’s it. I know you from around.”

“How come I don’t know you?”

Leo shrugged. “Just unlucky I guess. You know me now, so to speak. Do you need a ride home or something? I figure you don’t want to be sitting here when the Senator figures out that the minority leader isn’t looking for him.”

“You lied to him?” CJ could not help but laugh.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t like what he was doing, and it seemed as if you didn’t either.”

“Well thank you. I almost made the biggest mistake of my life. God, I was…nevermind.”

“I understand all about mistakes CJ. Would you like to have breakfast with me?”

“What?” CJ looked at her watch. “It’s almost 11 o’clock.”

“The Georgetown Diner serves breakfast 24 hours. It’s where I go to unwind…they have the best coffee in DC. You look as if you need to unwind.”

She could definitely use some coffee. The whole incident, which shook her to the core, sobered her pretty good. Of course that was only metaphorically speaking. Waffles and coffee would do the rest. CJ smiled at Leo.

“Are you married Mr. Secretary?” she asked.

“Divorced.”

“Good.”

“My ex-wife would agree.”

CJ laughed.

“Breakfast sounds like a good idea. I need a cigarette first.”

“We can smoke on the way. Let’s get out of here.”

She nodded, letting him lead the way. CJ thought to herself that she left the clutches of one Wolf and entered another but Leo McGarry didn’t read that way. There was nothing lewd about the way he looked at her. He was an older man with soft hazel eyes and an aura about him. He didn’t even touch her except when he led her into the lobby. CJ did the 30 second assessment and decided pound for pound she could take him down if things turned ugly. There was no way she would be able to fight off John Hoynes. She shivered again, thinking about what waited for her upstairs in that suite. She probably wouldn’t have said no aloud; it would have been too late. She would have laid there and let it happen…the shame and regret would have faded with time.

“Something heavy is on your mind.” Leo said.

They were in the back of a chauffeured Lincoln leaving the Hill and heading for Georgetown. They both smoked Marlboro Lights. The sound of his voice made CJ realize she’d been staring into space.

“How do you know that?” she asked.

“The look is familiar. I'm sure its none of my business but why don’t you tell me anyway, it might feel to get it off your chest.”

“I just feel stupid that’s all…I’ll be fine in the morning. I flirted with him, it was fun. He is attractive and important. But I never…dammit its hard enough being a woman in this town. One rumor about you on your knees or your back never goes away. One night could have ruined everything I worked for. Sometimes I can be so naïve.”

“I think you're being too hard on yourself. My daughter says a woman can say no whenever she wants. Anything that happens after that is a crime.”

“The law is black and white Leo; the world is gray. You were witness to one of the lowest moments in my life. I think I deserve to know one of yours.”

“How much time do you have?” Leo asked.

“Plenty. Spill.”

“I've done a lot of low things.” He smirked. “I don’t know where to start.”

“C’mon, make a poor girl feel better.”

“I beat up my best friend.”

“What? Why would you do something like that?”

“I was drunk, and he called me on it. I got so pissed…he has this tendency to be holier than thou. I just got sick of it, mostly because he was right that time. He was right about the whole damn thing. So I swung on him and he would not swing back. That would’ve never happened if I had been sober. I went to Sierra-Tucson the next week.”

“How long have you been sober?” CJ asked.

They were interrupted by their arrival at the diner. A sight to behold in their party clothes, it did not matter to the staff…Leo was a regular. The Labor Secretary and his companion were seated immediately and coffee was served.

“Thanks Ray.” Leo said. “You wanted to know how long I've been sober.”

“Yeah.”

“190 days. I've never been sober for this long since I started drinking.”

“Congratulations.” She smiled. “That must feel good.”

“Honestly, I don’t know. Its just something I have to do, like work and breathe. I can't drink again CJ. That person was a very dangerous person.”

She nodded, sipping her coffee. When the server reappeared Leo ordered hash browns and bacon. CJ decided on buttermilk waffles. Their coffee cups were refilled.

“I should've known something insane would happen tonight.” She said. “I didn’t even want to go to the fundraiser.”

“I hate dressing up.” Leo replied.

“Why? you look very handsome in a tuxedo.”

“Looks don’t always mean comfort.”

“Oh right, like you ever need to tell a woman that. I'm wearing two inch slides.”

“Are they uncomfortable?”

“Not yet. Anyway, I just wanted to stay home and curl up with a good movie on TCM. Duty called though.”

“Anything good on tonight?” Leo asked.

“Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner, The Shootist, and then After The Thin Man. I could have fallen sleep on my couch in utter satisfaction.”

“One thing would have been missing though.”

“What's that?”

“We would not have met. I certainly wish it could have been under different circumstances but I'm glad it happened anyway.”

“So maybe it happened so that we could meet.” CJ said.

“Oh, I don’t do well with spirituality or the mystical.”

“What do you do well with Leo McGarry?”

“Work, and obviously tuxedoes.”

“Work? You have to have more than that. Tell me what moves you.”

Breakfast was served, CJ thought it looked delicious. At this point she didn’t even care what it tasted like.

“What moves me?” Leo repeated her question. “Nat King Cole on vinyl, Phillip Roth novels, the New York Times crossword puzzle, CNN, um pancakes on Sunday mornings, sleep.”

“Sleep?” CJ interrupted, laughing.

“In my line of work it is a precious commodity. You know, I don't think anyone has ever asked me what moves me. I like football, college preferably…less ego. At least there used to be less ego. What moves you?”

“Lots of things. I know it when I see it and I like to experiment. I've been so busy lately I hardly had time to breathe. I need a vacation.”

“Where would you go if you could go anywhere in the world?”

“Austria.”

“You answered that quickly.”

“Well I know the answer. I want to ski and take walks on cobblestone streets. I want to stay in some ridiculously beautiful villa.”

“Have you ever been to Austria?”

CJ shook her head, asking if he had.

“Yeah. Everything there is ridiculously beautiful. You'll fit right in.”

“You think I'm ridiculously beautiful?”

“Not ridiculously so, no. You are a very beautiful woman.”

“Thank you. Do you want to go to Austria with me?”

“Yes.” He smiled.

“Good. I don’t like going to new places alone. Its no fun.”

“I don’t know if I'm any fun.” Leo said. “I might disappoint.”

“What? Doubtful.”

“How do you know?”

“Women’s intuition. Anyway, we can do things together before our trip to test out your fun quotient.”

Their dishes were removed and more coffee was served. CJ lit cigarette.

“Secretary of Labor keeps you pretty busy I'm sure but a side trip to Busch Gardens before it gets too cold might be in order. We could take one of those cute hayrides in Bethesda or Alexandria. We can see some movies or maybe a show. Do you like ballet? Do you like the outdoors?”

“I do. I used to camp a lot when I was growing up…it was a refuge.”

“I used to fly fish. It was absolute torture.”

Leo laughed.

“I like to fish. CJ, it kinda sounds like we’re dating.”

“You call it dating because obviously you're old-fashioned. I call it getting to know each other. Anyway, you started this.”

“How so?”

“You invited me to breakfast.”

“I did, didn’t I? it seems as if I didn’t know what I was getting myself into.”

“Yeah, you didn’t.”

Leo laughed. He looked at her, unable to help the smile on his face. She was beautiful and in just the little while they’d been together he’s already seen fragile, funny, strong, smart…he was kidding himself if he believed he didn’t want to see more.

“How old are you?” he asked.

“27.”

“You're shitting me.”

“No, I’ll be 28 in November.” she shook her hand. “How old are you?”

“Old enough to be your father.”

“Yeah right.” she laughed.

“I am. I'm 47 years old.”

“Hmm.”

“Hmm. Is that all you have to say?”

“Is there something else I should be saying? Should I run away screaming? It doesn’t matter to me. Does it matter to you?”

The check was left at the table. Without even looking at it, Leo put a Visa card on top.

“I don’t know.” He replied. “Shouldn’t it?”

“You know the answer to everything before you ask. You tell me.”

“You're so fucking young.”

“Thank you. And thank you for breakfast. Its been a long time since I even had the inclination to want to spend time with someone.”

“Why?”

“We will talk about that when you take me out again.”

“OK.” Leo signed the check, left a $10 bill on the table and they left the diner. “Where can I take you?”

“I live close by…I can walk.”

“No way are you walking alone at this hour. I wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. C’mon, get in.”

Sighing, CJ climbed into the Lincoln. The short ride to her apartment was spent in silence. The driver pulled right up to her door as a light rain started to fall.

“Well, here I am. Goodnight Leo.”

“Wait, what about next Friday night? Do you like steak?”

“Yes, but I prefer take out Chinese and a video.”

“Lets start with steak. How do you feel about jazz?”

“I love it.”

“OK. Next Friday at 8:30, 701.”

“That sounds lovely.” She reached into her clutch purse, handing him her card. She took it back, scribbling her home phone on the back. “Call me.”

“Definitely.”

She leaned over to kiss his cheek. Leo smiled, pulling her back for a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Goodnight Leo.”

“Goodnight.”

He made sure she was safely inside before pulling off. The card went inside his jacket pocket and Leo wore the goofy grin all the way home. This kind of thing just wasn’t supposed to happen to people like him anymore. It looked as if his luck hadn't run out just yet.

***


End file.
